Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Mutation of Guzmania lingulataxc3x97Guzmania wittmackii. 
Variety denomination: Georgia.
The present invention relates to a new, distinct and stable plant of Guzmania hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x98Georgiaxe2x80x99. Guzmania is a member of the Bromeliaceae family.
Guzmania comprise a genus of over 100 species of evergreen perennials suitable for cultivation in the home under glass. Guzmania are predominantly epiphytic with a few terrestrial species and are native to the tropics. For the most part the species vary in diameter from 7 or 8 inches to 3 or 4 feet and have rosettes of glossy, smooth edged leaves.
Floral bracts of Guzmania frequently have brilliant colors and may last for many months. The range of colors for Guzmania is generally from yellow through orange but may also include flame red and red-purple. White or yellow, tubular, three petalled flowers may also appear on a stem or within the leaf rosette but are usually short lived.
Guzmania may be advantageously grown as pot plants for greenhouse or home use. Desirably the plants are shaded from direct sunlight and during the spring to autumn period, the central vase-like part of the leaf rosette is desirably filled with water.
Guzmania is native to tropical America. Leaves of the Guzmania are usually formed as basal rosettes which are stiff and entire and in several vertical ranks. Guzmania have terminal spikes or panicles which are often bracted with petals united in a tube about as long as the calyx. The ovary is superior and the seeds plumose.
Asexual propagation of Guzmania is frequently done through the use of tissue culture practices. Propagation can also be from off-shoots produced by the plant which may then be rooted. The resulting plantlets are detached from the mother plant and may be potted up in a suitable growing mixture.
The present invention was created by the inventor, Ward McCory in 1993, and flowered for the first time in 1994 in Eustis, Fla. The new cultivar was developed through a controlled breeding program and exhibits unique, desirable and stable characteristics.
The new hybrid Guzmania xe2x80x98Georgiaxe2x80x99 is a naturally occurring branch mutation of Guzmania lingulataxc3x97Guzmania wittmackii xe2x80x98Ranaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,471). Assexual reproduction of this new cultivar by offshoots in Eustis, Fla., has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Georgiaxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Guzmania as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Solid, tenable, long-lasting hybrid;
2. superior bract production;
3. compound red inflorescence RHS 44 A; and
4. variegated leaves, green RHS 137 A on the sides and light greyed-yellow RHS 160 C in the center.
xe2x80x98Georgiaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements, and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Assendelft, The Netherlands under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the closest comparison cultivar is Guzmania xe2x80x98Ranaxe2x80x99. The most important difference between xe2x80x98Georgiaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Ranaxe2x80x99 is the color of the leaves: xe2x80x98Georgiaxe2x80x99 has variegated leaves, green on the sides and greyed-yellow in the middle, while xe2x80x98Ranaxe2x80x99 does not have variegated leaves.